


That's What I Thought

by LilyAnson



Series: Writer's Block [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Dean/Donna.





	That's What I Thought

“Yeah of course. You betchya.”

Dean shook his head.

“What?” Donna asked. Oh of course she did the wrong thing again. Didn’t she always? She never could get it right. Yet one more of her failings.

“Do you know how perfect you are?”

Donna froze in her tracks. “Uh, perfect?”

“Oh yea,” Dean exclaimed. “I mean, I’ve been looking for a woman like you and haven’t found her until now.”

Donna flushed. “Yeah. A woman like me,” she stated. “Not me.”

Dean walked forward, cupped her chin, and stared into her eyes. “Oh yes, a woman just like you.” He kissed her slowly, soundly.

“Uh…” Donna was at a complete loss for words.

“Uh nothing,” Dean told her. “You’re mine.”

“Uh… Yeah but… I mean, Doug said-”

Dean kissed her and drove all thoughts from her mind.

“Doug who?” he asked.

“Doug?”

“That’s what I thought,” he told her with a grin.


End file.
